In general, decks are installed on mountain trails, promenades, sidewalks, and terraces of houses, and are widely used as floor finishes because they are environmentally friendly and can absorb shock and vibration efficiently to create a quiet environment.
Korean Reg. Patent Publication No. 10-1051069 (hereinafter, referred to as patent document) discloses a deck fixing apparatus for fixing such decks on lower supports.
The deck fixing apparatus 100 of the patent document includes first protrusion surfaces 110, second protrusion surfaces 120, a plurality of fixing parts 130, a first extension part 140 and a plurality of insertion parts 141. When such deck fixing apparatuses 100 are coupled to each other, the plurality of fixing parts 130 cut and extended in the width direction so as to be in parallel to the first protrusion surfaces 110 are inserted into the lower portions of the insertion parts 141 provided to the first extension part 140 such that the deck fixing apparatuses 100 are connected to each other in serial.
According to this coupling structure, there is a problem that the angle between the deck fixing apparatuses 100 cannot be adjusted when at least one of the both side edges of decks are formed as a curve section, failing to carry out construction.